Tulips
by Koshka-Rayn
Summary: Every year, during the spring, the nation of Netherlands gifts Canada tulip bulbs to celebrate their friendship during World War II. Humans, NetherCan.


**Title:** Tulips  
**Pairing:** Netherlands/Canada  
**Rating:** K+ (ONE CURSE WORD NEAR THE VERY END)  
**Summary/Inspiration:** Every year, during the spring, the nation of Netherlands gifts Canada tulip bulbs to celebrate their friendship during World War II. This festival is a celebration founded on international friendship with the 1945 presentation of 100,000 tulip bulbs from Princess Juliana of the Netherlands to Ottawa, Canada's capital, given in appreciation of the safe haven that members of Holland's exiled royal family received during World War II in Ottawa and in recognition of the role which Canadian troops played in the liberation of the Netherlands. The Canadian Tulip Festival takes place May 3rd through May 20th. It was first held in the year of 1953 as a Board of Trade initiative.

It was spring once again in Ottawa. The sun was shining, much to the Canadians relief, and the scent of tulips filled the air. It was, of course, time for the spring tulip festival, and Matthew couldn't wait to see his good friend from the Netherlands again.

"Oi! Matt!"

Speak of the devil...

Matthew turned, spying his handsome blonde companion from college. "Hey, Alezander!" They embraced, Matthew easily enveloping the slimmer blonde. "Long time no see, eh?" Matthew laughed, ruffling Alezander's hair.

"Only since last festival," Alezander rolled his eyes and pushed Matthew's hand away, re-spiking his hair.

"Ex_zactly!_" Matthew raised his hands, advertizing the glitzing silver ring on his left middle finger. "A whole entire year!"

"You sound just like your brother," Alezander rolled his eyes, bending to smell a small ivory tulip. "I like this one; what's it called?"

The shopkeeper named it, both in Latin and common English, and Alezander nodded. "It's got a...a dainty scent."

"Where are the flowers you're supposed to bring?" Matthew asked softly, fingering the velvet petals of a large violet tulip.

"At your home," Alezander scoffed, "where _you_ told me to put them. Duh. Don't worry, Mattie, you can see them once we get home."

"I never said I was worried," Matthew rolled his eyes, "just curious. What ones did you bring this year?"

"Oh, the usual," shrugging, Alezander smiled secretively, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Plus... a few new ones. Some special species that I created myself."

"Oh-ho?" Matthew's eyebrows shot up. "These are bound to be good, oh master botanist."

"Duh," Alezander laughed. "I was born with a green thumb~"

"Just one?" Matthew snorted, "more like a whole hand! _Two_, if anything."

Alezander laughed to cover his embarrassment, mumbling something under his breath.

"My other language is French, not Dutch, remember?" Matthew patted the older male's shoulder.

"Bah," Alezander puffed. "Stop making me blush, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"D'aw, good luck, eh?" Matthew laughed, nothing but amused.

"Viciously," Alezander added, "perhaps with a rusty spoon."

Matthew rolled his eyes. His friend was always threatening to kill him, usually in ways the Canadian didn't think were possible (like-seriously, a spoon?) but he knew the Dutchman would never seriously hurt him.

"Oui, ami," Matthew patted Alezander's shoulder. "I'll be sure to give you my rustiest spoon; but for now, how about I treat you to some lunch?"

The petite blonde immediately brightened at the mention of food. "Yeah, sure, as long as it's on you!"

It was nearing midnight, and Matthew had just realized the blonde Dutchman under his arm was no longer awake.

"Alez," Matthew shook him gently. "Alez, are you awake-ish?"

"...Eh?" Alez blinked at him with deeply sleepy green eyes. "Wat? (AN: Exactly what it's supposed to be, people, I promise.)

"Alezander Van derZwart, are you awake enough to walk home?" Matthew held the blonde at arms length, trying to catch his eye.

"Uh...nee..." Alezander slumped foward, dead asleep.

Laughing lightly, Matthew hefted the other blonde into his arms. "_Alez!_ Wake _up_!"

"Wat?" He scambled up, nearly falling out of Matthew's arms. "Eh! I'm not awake I'm asleep I swear!"

Matthew laughed, "It's okay, Alez, calm down." He patted the blonde's back.

"...Nyeh?" Alezander blinked blurrily at him.

Matthew set the blonde on his feet and crouched down a little bit. "C'mon, Alez. I'll piggy-back you home."

"Are...you sure?" Alezander chewed anxiously on his thumbnail.

"Oui, duh. If I wasn't I wouldn't have offered." Matthew tossed a look over his shoulder, "besides, you're about to pass out on your feet."

The Dutchman was indignant. "I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Are _too_."

"I am just fi-"

"Alezander K Van derZwart stop arguing with me right now or I will carry you _bridal_ style _all. The way. Home._"

Alezander jumped to comply, eyes wide. When had the Canadian become so demanding?

Standing, hands clasped loosely under Alezander's shapely derriere, Matthew began walking. He almost wished the short route was shorter than a half hour.

Almost.

Matthew didn't really mind. Alezander was just heavy enough to make the walk a workout, but not heavy enough to be a burden. He was also very warm, something Matthew was incredibly thankful for. It was cold in Ottawa in the spring.

Alezander obviously didn't truly mind either, if the fact that he fell asleep in mere moments was anything to go by.

Alezander skipped down the hallway, a small flower pot containing a single scarlet tulip tucked under his arm. He tossed a look into Matthew's room as he passed by; the Canadian was still asleep. Allowing himself a small giggle, Alezander paused a moment to admire.

Matthew was sprawled onto his back, hair splayed out around him and arms thrown up over his head.

Smiling, Alezander continued on, still thinking about the man he'd known for nearly a decade, crushed on for bout 8 years, and loved for roughly four. He mused about how they'd met.

Nothing special -no meteors falling from the sky or anything- just a shared botany class and passion for flowers and plants. And, of course, annoying older brothers.

Continuing down the hallway, Alezander set the single potted plant in the center of the dining table and got to work on making breakfast.

A half hour later, Matthew padded down the hall, his Canadian-flag-printed pajama pants riding dangerously low in his hips.

"Tuck your pockets in," Alezander said, setting down a plate of home-made Dutch pancakes. "Pannekoek."

"But..." Matthew stared down at the plate. "I thought... I was supposed to make breakfast...?"

"Eh," Alezander shrugged, whisking up some eggs. "I got it covered. So, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a bear," Matthew's smile was broken by a yawn. He stretched, back and jaw popping loudly. "And you, eh?"

"Eh," Alezander shrugged again. "Same as always."

"No nightmares, though?" Matthew looked up from his Dutch pancake. He hadn't heard the blonde scream once.

"No nightmares!" Alezander laughed, smiling brightly. He suffered from nightmares brought on by memories of his house burning down him and most of his family. He and his brother were the only survivors.

Only in the deepest part of his mind would Matthew ever admit that he found that heart-felt smile utterly adorable. He never wanted that smile to go away.

"Tres bien, ami," Matthew grinned back. "You all ready for the festival today?"

"Yes!" Alezander pumped his fist in the air.

While Matthew was in the shower, Alezander brought down 9 more flowers and arranged them in a circle at the center of the table. Stepping back, he smiled. Only seventeen more flowers and two more days to go.

And then he sighed, worrying his upper lip. "Only two more days left..."

"Matt! Mattie! Ohmigod _look_!" Alezander pointed to a neon blue daisy with a neon green stem and leaves. "Isn't that just so cool?"

Matthew laughed, running his fingers though the hair of the blonde clinging to his arm. "Oui, Alez, that is pretty awesome."

"Awesome is an understatement," Alezander smiled, pecked Matthew's cheek, and flitted away (shockingly girly for the normally intimidating male) to go look at a tri-headed rose.

Matthew was frozen, staring after his friend in shock.

His friend who had just _kissed_ him. On the cheek, yeah, but still. _He kissed him!_

Rubbing the spot where lips had met skin, Matthew trailed after his friend, confused thoughts running through his head.

Thoughts like, _why'd he kiss me? Why'd he just kiss my cheek? Wait..._just?_ No. No no no no. I did _not_ just think that! I'm straight!_

...Right?

"Alezander...?"

"Hm?" The shorter blonde turned to the taller, still smiling absently.

"Why...why did you..." Matthew found it intensely difficult to spit out the last few words. "What I'm trying to ask is..."

Alezander laughed, gently patting Matthew's flaming cheek. "You mean, why did I kiss you?"

"Yeah!" Matthew pounded his fist against the flat of his palm.

"I dunno," Alezander shrugged, turning away to lean over the balcony looking out to the river. Resting his forearms on the wide top rail, he finally said, "Maybe just because I wanted to, you know? Happiness and all that." He turned a curious eye on the Canadian. "Why? Did it bother you?"

"Uhm, well," Matthew chewed the inside of his lower lip thoughtfully. He like the way the sunlight glinted against the Dutchman's hair. "No, actually. Not really."

Humming, Alezander looked back out over the river. "Good; I'd hate to think I freaked you out."

"Ah," Matthew nodded and moved to stand beside his friend_. No, I'm not freaked out,_ he mused, looking down at the ripples refracting the setting sun. _Just a little...confused._

"What are you doing now?" Matthew asked curiously, peering over Alezander's shoulder.

"You'll see," Alezander practically sang, arranging five white and three pink tulips into a loose pentagon and tight triangle inside the ten red flowers.

"When?" Matthew leaned down to get a closer look at the practically translucent whites and gossamer pinks.

"Tomorrow," Alezander laughed, pushing Matthew away. "Hurry up and go take your shower, Kanuk, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Matthew groaned, fainting dramatically against the sink. "Oh no, not _more_ walking!"

"Yes, more walking," Alezander rolled his eyes. _Lazy Canadian_, he thought. "We're going to see the veterans memorial, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Matthew immediately perked up. World War II had always interested him, even when he was little. He hadn't majored in Modern History for nothing.

"Alez! Alez Alez Alez!" Matthew pulled on his friend's arm, dragging him in a certain direction.

Alezander stumbled after him, laughing, "Okay, okay, calm down a little, Matt!"

"But it's so _cool_!" Matthew exclaimed, pointing enthusiastically at the giant maple leaf painted in different hues of red on the side of an otherwise boring modern brick building. "It is a maple leaf! That automatically makes it awesome!"

Chuckling, Alezander rolled his eyes, patting Matthew's back. "Take a picture, silly child, if you love it so much."

"Okay~!"

Casting glances down the hall, Alezander fiddled anxiously with the small flower pots on the kitchen table. Matthew wasn't awake yet.

When everything was finally, finally arranged the way he wanted it, he grabbed his jacket off the back of a kitchen chair and headed outside, suitcase in hand. The taxi driver waiting impatiently in the drive called out, "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

"Yeah yeah," Alezander sighed, climbing into the car, duffel bag next to him. "All right, I'm ready."

"_Finally_," the cabbie grumbled, pulling away.

Alezander tossed one last look over his shoulder at the small, two-storey home he'd just left, and sighed, dropping his head. He missed it already.

"Alez?" Matthew yawned, shuffling into the kitchen. "Hello?" The house was warm, which meant someone had turned the heat on, but it was otherwise still and silent.

"...Alez?" Matthew poked his head into the guest bedroom where Alezander had been staying -meticulously clean and organized, the bed made with fresh sheets. The old ones were probably washed and put away in the hall closet.

"Alez!" Worried, Matthew ran back out into the kitchen. Was he already gone? What happened to goodbye?

The vibrantly colored flowers on the table caught his eye.

"...What...spade...I?" Matthew shook his head, circling to the other side. "I...

Alezander paid the cabdriver and turned to the small airport, biting his lip. Hefting his duffel bag up his shoulder, he sighed soundlessly and went inside.

Matthew paced in his kitchen, running his thumbnail over his bottom lip, thinking furiously.

_He loves me. He LOVES me. Do I love him? Yes, well, duh, of course I love him, but do I love him like _that_? I dunno... Damn it all, I'd better figure it out now. His flight leaves in half an hour._ He'd found a note in Alezander's bedroom with flight times, one circled.

The thought struck him, hard.

"Half an hour!"

Alezander sat down in one of the bsiness-class chairs, watching the people around him. He glanced at his watch, "five minutes."

"Don't be too late, don't be too late," Matthew prayed, dashing into the airport. He ran to where Alezander would have been waiting for his flight, and...

There was the plane taxiing down the runway.

Cursing, Matthew slumped down, rubbing his face morosely. "Too late..."

"Awe you awight, mistuh?"

Matthew felt a light tug on his pant leg, and he looked down to see a little boy, no more than five or six, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Uh, no, not really, eh," Matthew sighed, rubbing his eye. Someting warm dripped down his cheek.

"Why awe you cwying?" The boy asked worriedly.

"My... The person I love... doesn't know I love them, and they just left for the Netherlands," Matthew said softly.

"Wew why don't you fowwow dem?" The boy asked curiously. "Dat's what Mommy Lizzie did when Mommie Katy wan away. And now de're all happy!"

"Oh, goodness, Joseph!" A blonde woman with a rather large chest scooped up the little boy, who laughed and wiggled. "You know you're not supposed to run away like that!"

"Mommy Katy!" Joseph clapped his hands happily. "Lookie! Dis is my new fwiend! I don't know his name yet but he's vewy nice!"

The blonde woman sighed, rolling her eyes, and turned to Matthew. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you, sir."

"No, he was fine," Matthew shook his head, smiling faintly. "He did give me a brilliant idea, though."

"Oh?" The woman cocked one eyebrow, bouncing Joseph on her hip.

"Oui," Matthew nodded, smiling brilliantly. "I just need a ticket to the Netherlands, ASAP!"

Stretching, Alezander slood up from his bed. "Food..."

The doorbell rang, making him start.

"Who...the hell...?" The blonde opened the door and froze, blood draining from his face. "M-Matthew...?"

"H-hey..." Matthew waved shyly, shifting nervously. "Uhm...Can I come in, eh?"

"Yes, sure," Alezander stepped back, "why are you here?"

Matthew followed him in, "Two things, really. First, here," he thrust out a dark blue sweatshirt. "You left this at my house."

"Okay," Alezander set the neatly folder hoodie on the kitchen counter. "What's your second reason?"

"Eh, um, well..." Matthew was slowly turning a vibrant shade of red. "Ah, fuck it."

"Wha-"

The tall blonde pulled the shorter to him, anchoring their lips togehter.

Alezander's eyes opened impossibly wide, and he gripped Matthew's shoulder's tightly. His knees felt like jello.

Once they broke apart, Matthew sank to his knees, pressing the side of his face to Alezander's stomach. "I'm sorry, Alez... I'm sorry it took me so long..."

Alezander stared down at the blonde head pressed to his stomach. "Uh...wat?" His head was about to explode. The Canadian came all the way from bloody _Canada_ to tell him this? Talk about dedication.

"Je t'aime," Matthew murmurred, arms wrapped tightly around Alezander's waist.

"But...I thought...straight?" Alezander was happy, really. So happy he might die. But...what?

"Mm, bi, maybe," Matthew rubbed his face against the smooth cotton of his friend's shirt. He'd never felt so happy before in his life.

"Oh..." Alezander patted Mathew's silky hair gently.

"I love you," Matthew said, looking up at him through long, dark blonde eyelashes.

"I..." Alezander smiled brilliantly. "I love you too." _Ik hou van je..._


End file.
